How Did This Happen?
by JonasGirl-1
Summary: Shelby Phillips is living every girl's nightmare- pregnancy. But, after attending a party a month ago, and sleeping with her boyfriend's brother I mightadd, and not knwing what she had done, she's lost and confused in her won little world. Helloooo Drama!
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at the stick in my hands. The two pink lines were screaming in my face 'you're pregnant!!'.  
What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to terminate it, put it up for adoption, or have the baby and raise it? I'm just so confused. I'm a pregnant fifteen year old.  
What will the girls at school think? It's bad enough that I'm a pregnant cheerleading Capitan! The popular girls will kick me out of the group. When school starts, I'm in for it.  
I don't think that the cheerleading uniform will fit me if I'm fat…  
Not the problem here! Focus!  
Tears streamed down my cheeks and my stomach did a flip. I turned to the toilet and let out my lunch.  
I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and my phone went off.  
I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turned the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby  
I clicked on the green phone icon and said, "Hello?"  
"Shelby, it's Nick. We need to talk." Nick said, from the other line.  
My name is Shelby and yes, I'm dating Nick's brother- Joe. But, we've never done "it". What am I supposed to do? Joe's not the father, but I don't know who is.  
Maybe I could trust Nick, I needed to tell somebody.  
"Hey, can we meet at the park?" I asked.  
"Sure, I was just going to suggest that." Nick said.  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
I clicked on the red phone icon and put the phone on the floor.  
"What am I going to do?" I said to myself.  
My parents were at work and my brother was at a friend's house.  
I put the pregnancy test and its box in a bag and got my sweater. I was getting chills because my room was so cold.  
I walked down the street and put the bag in a trash can. This way, nobody would know it was mine. Besides, who digs through the trash.  
We had all been out of school for a month. A month before school got out, Nick took me to one of his old friend's party. Joe couldn't go because he had something important to do or something. I don't know.  
I saw Nick sitting on a bench with his hands folder and his head hanging.  
"Hey." I said quietly, sitting down next to him.  
"Shelby, there's something that's been bugging me like crazy and I can't stand it anymore. Do you remember Daniel's party, when you woke up in a bed without anyone there?"  
I didn't like where this was going.  
"Yea."  
"Well, someone had spiked the drinks the night before and we kind of, well…. Uh.. we kind of…."  
"Nick, are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked, almost in tears.  


"That we slept together?"  
"Yea."  
Oh my gosh, Nick's the father.  
I broke out into tears.  
"Shelby, oh my gosh. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
"It's not completely that, it's that… oh my gosh."  
I leaned against him and let out twice as many tears.  
"Shelby, what are you trying to say... you're not, well… you know, are you?" he asked, concerned.  
"Yea, I am. Nick, I'm pregnant with your baby." I said, sobbing.  
Now, the mood swings were kicking in.  
"I hate you!" I yelled, ripping off my purity ring and throwing it at him. The shiny gold metal with silver engraving that read 'Forever Strong' hit his head and bounced to the floor. I got up and ran out of the park, down the street, and to my house.  
My mother and father were sitting in the living room.  
"Mom… dad… I need to tell you something." I said, trying my hardest not to cry more.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" My mom asked, leaning forward.  
"I'm pregnant." I mumbled.  
"What?" My mom asked.  
"I'm pregnant." I said, a little louder.  
"Sweetheart, speak up." My dad said.  
"I'm pregnant." I said, loud enough for them to hear.  
My mom looked at the floor and my dad started to turn red.  
"Shelby, we got you that ring for a reason!" He yelled.  
"Dad, let me explain-"  
"I don't want to hear it! As long as you went against your promise, you wont live in this house. You have 10 minutes to pack your bags and get out." He yelled.  
"But dad-"  
"Now!"  
I cried and ran upstairs. I packed my bags and was out in five minutes.  
I didn't even look back, just left and went down the street.  
I knocked on the Jonas' door and Denise answered.  
"Nick told me." She said, consolingly.  
"Can I stay here? My parents kicked me out."  
"Yea, of course. But, just so you know, Joe overheard us and won't come out of his and Nick's room. They won't talk to each other. Well, more like Joe won't talk to Nick."  
"Thank you."  
"Kevin, help Shelby with her bags. Bring them up to the guest room."  
"Yes mom." Kevin got up off of the couch and hugged me. He took one of my bags and walked me up to the guest room.  
"I heard."  
"Who hasn't?" I mumbled.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing."  


"I'll unpack, I think you should talk to Joe." Kevin said.  
"I can unpack, you don't have to."  
"No, I want to, just go talk to Joe."  
"Okay, thanks Kevin."  
I hugged him one last time and walked down the hall.  
Would understand?


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up the hall of the second floor. The light blue walls surrounded me.

I came to the door of the room shared by Nick and Joe.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Joe was sitting on his bed facing the wall, legs crossed, and iPod blasting in his ears. Nick was on his bed facing the window strumming his guitar.

I walked over to Joe and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Turn down the music." I said, loudly.

He just turned around and shook his head.

I took the head phones out of his ears and unplugged them from the iPod. I threw them to the corner and sais, "Joe, can we talk?"

"Why?"

"Because, you need to hear me out. It was a mistake."

"And so was me asking you out."

I was taken back.

Nick walked over to us.

"You don't mean that." I said, in disbelief, trying not to let out tears.

"Uh, yea I do, now go away. Oh, and get me my headphones." He said with attitude.

"Joe-" Nick said, butting in.

"Nick, don't even start with me."

Joe, if you hadn't had plans on the night of the party, then maybe we wouldn't be faced with this problem." I said.

"Yea, whatever, you have just been a problem anyway. Besides, I could be dating the most beautiful girl in the world right now and not have a pregnant girlfriend. You and Nick would be dating. You guys are perfect for each other. I hate you both and plus, it would be Nick's problem, not mine." He said, glaring at me.

"Joe, it is my problem and yours!" Nick said, trying not to get upset.

"Yea, whatever Nick. Just go away and take the mother of your child with you! She's a fat whore anyway." He spat.

Tears poured form my eyes.

"She's not fat... yet!"

"Nick, it's my problem." I said, not wanting anything to happen between them.

"Shelby, it's okay. Let him take you away and let him be involved because, if I have to be in a band with him... then I quit." Joe said.

"You can't quit! What about all of your fans?!" I yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" He said, standing up.

"Try and stop me!" I yelled back.

Tears were puriong out of my eyes and I started to feel light headed.

Nick pushed him and said, "Leave her alone, dude."

Joe punched him in the face. Nick was fighting back. Before Joe could throw another punch, I stepped in the way to try and stop him, but instead, Joe's fist met my stomach.

I fell over and held my stomach. nick rushed to my side and cradled me.

"Joe! What's your problem?!" Nick yelled up at his older brother.  


Joe's eyes were wide and he looked horrified at what he had just done.

Denise rushed in and looked donw at me.

"What happened?!" She exclaimed.

"Joe-" Nick was about to tell her, but I stopped him.

"Joe accidentally tripped and knocked me into the corner off the table." I said, best as I could.

"Okay, let me get you some ice. Boys, help her ot the guest room and lay her down." Denise said, rushing out.

Joe just sat down on the bed and Kevin came in.

"Let me help you." he said, helping me up and carrying me bridal style to the guest room. Nick walked in with his guitar and Kevin layed me down.

Denise rested the pack of ice on my stomach and said, "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks."

"I'm always availible too." Kevin said.

I gave him a weak smile and he and his mother left the room.

"So, it's just you and me..." Nick said.

"Yea... Can you play me something?" I asked.

"Of course." He said, flashing a warm smile at me.

He pulled up a chair next to the bed and strummed his guitar.

"Hello Beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  


I've been missing you its true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes  
Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes..."

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"You're welcome." He said, flashing me another smile.

I thought for a moment.

"What if he killed the baby?!" I said, tearing up.

He looked like he was thinking and he was about to say something. He was interupted by a knock at the door.

"It's open." I exclaimed, clearing the tears from my eyes.

And then, the person who I didn't expect to see right now walked in the room...

Joe...


	3. Chapter 3

Joe looked at me, not breaking contact.

"Nick, could you leave us alone?" Joe asked, still not breaking eye contact with me.

"Who said that I wanted to talk, let alone be in the same room with you?"

"Shelby, please. I need to talk to you; I can't live my life without you! Please. I just realized how much you really mean to me!" He pleaded.

"Nick, would you mind?" I asked, giving Nick a soft look.

"No, not at all." He picked up his guitar and walked out of the room.

"Okay Joe, I'm listening." I said, sitting up, wincing in pain.

He sat in the chair that Nick had recently been sitting in.

He took my hand and looked deep into my eyes.

"Shelby, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. See this ring on your finger that I gave you," He said, pointing to the finger on my right ring finger. "I promised you with this ring that I would never leave you and I would stand by your side forever. I still mean it! I will stand by you even if you are having a baby, and I mean that."

You could hear his voice drying up, indicating that he was about to cry.

"Joe, please don't cry you know what you do to me!" I said, tearing up.

"Let me finish, "he said, tears forming in his eyes. "I need you, and I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. I'll carry you around I'll do your laundry, I'll tend to your every need, just please, take me back!"

Tears slipped out of his eyes, and I started to bawl.

"Oh my gosh, Joe, I could never stay mad at you! Please don't cry! Please don't cry!"

I moved the ice pack off of my stomach and leaped into his arms, causing the chair to fall over.

I planted a soft kiss on his lips and he wiped the tears from my eyes using his thumb.

I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

Nick burst through the door with Kevin and yelled, "I heard a crash! What happened?!"

I smiled and said, "I fell, nothing much."

They both calmed down and Nick helped me up.

I let Joe grab my hand and I helped him up.

"Dinner? You and Me? 7 pm." Joe asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied, straightening out my shirt.

"Okay." Joe walked out of the room and Kevin following close behind him.

"So…" Nick said awkwardly.

"So…" I replied awkwardly.

"How were things with Joe?"

"Good…"

"I'll leave now…" He said, pointing to the door and walking out.

"Bye!"

I walked to the closet and looked for what I might wear.


	4. Chapter 4

I was finally ready for my date.

I was wearing a sparkly white tank-top, white skinny jean, navy blue flats, and a navy blue sweater with ruffles. My hair was in a bun with a few strands of hair hanging down on the side of my head. I had a diamond necklace and diamond earrings on.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror and smiled. I thought I looked good.

I walked down the hallway and down the steps.

Nick was sitting on the couch in the living room watching the Yankees game, figures. He turned his head around just as Derek Jeter made a diving catch to end the inning.

He looked at me and smiled.

"You look nice." He said, getting up from the couch.

"Why thank you." I said, smiling.

Joe walked down the steps, wearing black skinny jeans, a white button down, and black dress shoes. His hair was straight and he was holding a single rose.

"For you." He said, holding out the rose for me to receive.

"A Rose! My favorite!" I said, taking the rose and breathing in it's scent.

"And it's red." He said, smirking.

The smile that could make my heart melt.

"The color of romance." I said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

He turned his head and kissed my lips. I smiled into the kiss and he said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yea, you look nice." I said resting my hand on his chest.

"You look _beautiful_." He said, emphasizing the word beautiful.

I giggled and we walked out to the limo that was waiting.

"A limo?" I asked, smiling brightly.

"Only for the best."

We got to the restaurant and we walked in.

"Joe, this is like the most romantic restaurant in town. They have outdoor dining and singing and moonlit dinners. This is the best ever!"

"I knew you'd like it. I had to make up for me treating you the way I did somehow."

"You'll never have to make up for anything because, I love you and I know you'd never do that to me."

We sat down at an outdoor table with the moonlight shining down on us. The sky was clear and there was a cool breeze. For it being the middle of summer, it was pretty cool out. A dim candle lit our table. Rose petals were spread on the floor.

"Joe-" I was interrupted by a girl that looked about the age of eighteen walked up to our table.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, but my name's Serena and I'm a huge fan of you, Joe."

She was wearing an extremely tight dress that was way too short and small. It was black and strapless and showed some cleavage.

Joe started staring at her, well, chest. What is he doing?!

"H-hi," He stuttered, "Um, I'm Joe."

He stood up and knocked his water all over me.

He completely ignored it and shook her hand. I got my napkin and started to dry up the water on my jeans.

I rolled my eyes and Joe started talking with Serena. Not only talking, he was flirting.

"Joe." I said.

He kept talking, I mean flirting, with Serena.

"Joe." I said, a little bit louder this time.

He still ignored me.

"Joe!" I yelled, making everyone on the patio look at me.

"Huh?" he asked, turning around.

"What are you doing?" I asked, frustrated.

"Whoa drama queen, chill." Serena said with attitude.

I just threw my napkin on the floor and stormed out of the restaurant.

I got to the Jonas house a half hour later and walked straight upstairs.

Why is Joe like this?


	5. Chapter 5

Where was he? I had left the restaurant nearly an hour ago!

I sobbed into the pillow currently resting on the bed. My mascara was beginning to stain the pillow case.

Does Joe enjoy breaking my heart and making me hate him even more?

It didn't matter anymore because, I-

My thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door and a soft, familiar voice saying, "Shelby, are you okay?"

"Just leave me here to die!!" I yelled into the pillow.

The door slowly opened to reveal Nick, with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Did you not hear me? I asked you nicely, well sort of, to leave me here to die." My voice sounded muffled due to the fact that my face was buried into the pillow I was currently sobbing into.

"I couldn't do that even if I wanted to." Nick said, walking over to the side of the bed and pulling up a chair. He sat down in the chair and put both of his hands on each of his legs and took a deep breath.

"What did he do this time?"

"You say it like Joe does this to me a lot." I said, moving my face from off of the pillow.

"Well, you know Joe, always being an idiot."

I cracked a small smile. Nick always knew how to make me laugh.

"I guess, but if you really want to hear what happened…"

"I would love to."

So, I explained to Nick how Joe was flirting with another girl, when he already has a girlfriend who he loves and cares about I might add, he spilled water on me without even acknowledging what he had done, wouldn't look that naked girl in the eyes, he didn't care when I left, and he's still not back after an hour of me exiting that restaurant and taking the 30 minute walk home!

"What am I supposed to do Nick? Should I forgive him, move on, or waste my life away? I love him and he's ripping little pieces of my heart and throwing them away! I'm so confused." Tears started to form in my eyes and I tried my best to hold them back. The moon was high in the sky 

and was reflecting off of Nick's face. It made him look like an angel, sent from heaven above, here to rescue me in my time of need.

"Joe's just being… well… Joe! I don't know any other way to explain it." He let a small smile form on his gorgeous face. I never noticed how good looking he was until now. Wait, am I _attracted_ to him?! No! It can't be possible! Snap out of it Shelby! You love Joe! Joe! Joe! Joe!

My stomach growled the loudest I've ever heard any stomach growl.

"Hungry?" he asked with that very peculiar smirk of him?

My cheeks were getting hot and I was turning red. Wait, was he making me _blush_? No! Joe! Joe! Joe! What's happening to me!?

"A little," I said, my embarrassment growing. Why was this happening? He was my bestest friend in the whole wide world, well,. Besides Lianette and Bianca, who were on a cruise in Hawaii for the _whole entire summer! _Joe! Joe! Joe! "You?"

"Yea, I haven't eaten yet. Tell ya' what. Why don't you go pick out a movie from the wide variety that we have downstairs, and I'll order pizza, pop some popcorn and get some drinks? Frankie, mom, and dad all went out to dinner and Kevin's out on a date with Danielle and they all probably won't be back till later, okay?"

"Sounds good." I said, the blush finally going away. I got out of the bed slowly, my stomach still in pain from prior things that occurred that day.

I went downstairs, Nick holding my hand the whole way. I couldn't help but let a smile grow on my face. Oh no! Joe! Joe! Joe!

I set up a small blanket on the carpet and several pillows. I looked through their library of movies and finally picked out the one I wanted to watch. I was torn between _Titanic_ and _Pride and Prejudice_, but decided to go with something else.

I popped the movie into the DVD player and the title menu popped up.

The pizza came 30 minutes later and Nick finally walked into the room, popcorn and drinks in hand.

He paid the pizza man and looked at the title screen that read _August Rush_ with music notes animated along the screen. Classical music filled the room from the title screen.

"You are obsessed." He said bluntly.

I just giggled slightly and plopped down on the blanket. It was padded and soft with musical notes along the front of it.

"This is my favorite blanket, my favorite move, and my favorite popcorn, so let's enjoy it!" I said, patting the space a few feet away from me on the blanket.

He set the pizza down between us and joined me on the blanket. I opened the box and let the aroma of cheese pizza fill the room.

"Yum!" I shrieked, standing up quickly, only to feel a very sharp pain in my stomach. I knelt over in pain and yelled.

Nick rushed to my side and helped me sit back down.

"Why'd you get up?" He asked sincerely.

"We need napkins and plates." I said, letting a tear slip down my cheek. I wouldn't be able to explain how that pain felt.

"I'll get it, you just sit down." He said, smiling again.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, but maybe it was just the baby… it's so weird to think there was another human being living inside of me that was so helpless and was in my care. Wow, random. Nope, it was butterflies, oh no! Joe! Joe! Joe!

We finally got around to watching the movie. I cried towards the end and Nick held me so close, you could place a magazine between us and it wouldn't fall.

I smiled into his chest and started to doze off.

"Who's going to be the father of the baby?" Nick asked suddenly.

I hadn't really thought about it to tell you the truth, I mean I just found out this morning I was going to be a mother, only to the fault of Mr. Nicholas Jerry Jonas, the brother of my boyfriend.

"You." I answered without thinking. I glanced up at him to see he was smiling.

But, what about Joe?

Joe! Joe! Joe!

Without thinking, I let myself out of his grasp, looked straight into his eyes, and kissed him.

The door opened only to reveal Joe cursing to himself. Joe's hair was mess, his cloths torn in certain places, and he was sweating. I knew what this meant, and I knew it was bad!

His eyes went wide as he looked at Nick and I.

It was only a kiss, compared to what he did, it was nothing. I started to tear up and suddenly began to sob into Nick's chest.

"I can explain." Joe said, putting his hands up in the air.

Nick glared at him and I kept my face to Nick's chest, clinging to his shirt for support.

Maybe Joe wasn't the best thing for me, or was he?


	6. Chapter 6

I calmed my sobs down.

Joe looked guilty, very guilty. I just know that he had sex with that half-naked girl, Serena, from the restaurant. Gosh, why did I even agree to give him a second chance? Not that I planned or hoped to have a baby at fifteen, but, what if he killed it? I still care about other human lives, especially those living inside of me.

"Joe, what the heck!? You went against your promise too! Gosh, I knew that wannabe was bad news. I should've stayed at the restaurant, I knew it! Why is life so horrible?!" I screamed standing up to Joe's eyes level.

I looked at him and cleared some tears from my cheeks and straightened the position of my body up. Nick stood up along with me and stood about a yard behind me.

Joe looked hurt inside, and strangely, I felt bad about it, but at the same time, glad. I mean, he had taken my heart and shattered it into a million pieces, not only once, but twice.

"I don't care if you love me, I don't care if you're sorry, and I don't care what you do to _try_ and win my heart back! I'm done with all of this! Done with you, your games, and the fact that you think that you can just break my heart twice and one day and go and have sex with some girl that you just met and be able to win me back and make it up to me by giving me a rose and taking me out to dinner! But you know what, you can't!"

I looked back at sympathetic, wide-eyed Nick whose mouth was dropped to the ground.

"How does this feel?" I asked, making sure to get my point across that I was not under a little spell he thought he had me under, he being Joe.

I walked over to Nick and planted a quick, deep kiss on Nick's lips. Sure, he was shocked at first, but eventually gave into the kiss. I turned our bodies around so that Nick's back was facing Joe. Nick began to nibble on my neck. I moaned slightly to drive Joe off of the edge. I smirked at him evilly and brought Nick's lips back up to mine.

The passionate kiss was interrupted by me roughly being forced into the couch by a certain Joe. He kissed me roughly and fingered with the hem of my shirt. He ripped it off and threw it to the wall. He forcefully kissed me and wouldn't let me go. I kept fighting him off, but he was too string. Thank goodness Nick was there or I would've been in for it.

Nic ripped Joe off of me and threw him to the ground.

I rushed over and got my shirt, slipped it back on, and ran straight back to where Nick had thrown Joe on the ground.

Joe pulled Nick on the ground and started to punch him repeatedly in the face, mid-body, chest, legs, lower-body, and everywhere else.

"Joe, leave him alone!" I yelled.

"Why? I'm not good enough for you, so why should I listen to you?! I gave everything for you, and what did I get back? A pregnant girlfriend, that's what. Oh, and the worst part is, my _brother_ knocked you up. Not me, your boyfriend, but my brothers." He yelled back at me, still hitting Nick.

Kevin walked in and saw the scene before him and immediately took action. He rushed over to Joe and Nick and pulled them apart.

"What happened?!" he yelled at both of them.

Nick and Joe started yelling things at Kevin, at the same time, making it inaudible for him.

I couldn't take it! I started to clean up the living room and I rushed upstairs. I ripped my suitcases out of my closet and plopped them on the bed. Tears streamed from my eyes and I was feeling light headed. I threw all of my cloths into the suitcases and put on some shoes. I also put on a jacket and closed the suitcases, the kind you would see people traveling on the Titanic using. I rushed down stairs, shoved past Joe, and ran out the door. Where I was going, I wasn't sure.

I needed to get out of there, and I needed to do it fast.

I walked down the street, but was interrupted by my name being called from a distance. I knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice that whispered sweet songs in my ear, the voice that calmed me when I was mad, comforted me when I was sad, the voice that I had learned to love and trust over the years, the voice that called my name when he came to my house when he returned from a long tour, the ones I could never go on because I had school work and didn't want to miss anything. He voice of America's heartthrob, Joe Jonas.

I stopped dead in my tracks and felt the worst pain I had ever felt in my life come from my stomach. I cried in pain and fell onto my side. Everything started to become dark and the last thing I heard or saw was Joe, leaning down to my side and cradling me, telling me that everything was going to be okay.

Was it?


	7. Chapter 7

After completely blacking out, I woke up in a small hospital room with a bunch of wires connected to me.

I turned my head to see Nick with his head rested on the side of the hospital chair, his mouth hanging open, and he was snoring quietly. I giggled slightly. His hand was rested on mine.

"Nick." I said quietly.

He just shifted in his sleep. "Shelby?" He asked sleepily.

"Nick." I said a little louder.

"Shelby, don't go!" He said in his sleep again.

"Nick!" I shouted.

He jumped out of his seat and looked up from the floor.

"Why'd you yell, are you okay, did somebody hurt you?!" He yelled, standing up and examining me.

"I'm fine."

"How'd you sleep?" He asked with concern, sitting back in the chair, and stroking my hand with his finger.

"Good, you? I mean, you were snoring and your mouth was hanging wide open!" I said, giggling.

"Very good!" He said with embarrassment.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around for a clock.

Nick looked at his watch, of course, and said, "2 am."

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!" Asked, my eyes wide; this was all so weird.

"Yes."

I let out a deep breath and looked back at Nick.

"Where's Joe?" I asked.

"Home." He said simply.

I noticed his eye was right eye was black and he had a cut on his left cheek.

"Did he do that to you?" I asked, running my finger along his cheek.

"Yea, not a big deal."

"What do you mean it's not a big deal? It's my entire fault." I said, sitting up t face him.

He was about to say something when he was cut off by a doctor accompanied by a nurse walked in.

"Good morning Miss Phillips, how are you feeling this morning?" The doctor asked sweetly.

"Betrayed, hurt, guilty, depressed, annoyed, sad, and miserable."

"I meant physically."

"Oh, my stomach hurts a little bit. Like, it's sore."

"That's because you went through surgery earlier this morning." The doctor said, looking at his clipboard.

"I what?!"

"Oh yes, you lost one of the babies, we're so sorry." He replied, soothingly.

"One of the babies?"

"Yes, you were pregnant with twins, weren't you aware of that?"

"No!"

"Well, congratulations!" The Nurse said cheerfully.

I plopped against the pillow.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"You may go home whenever you want, you're fine now. You shouldn't experience any more pain."

"Thank you doctor, I'll go check her out now." Nick said, stroking my hair.

The Doctor and Nurse left and Nick stood up.

"I'll go check you out and we can go home. Okay?" Nick asked sweetly.

"Okay."

The nurse unhooked all of the fluids and such from me body and I stood up to stretch.

I grabbed some cloths and changed in the bathroom.

The car ride home was silent and I drifted off to sleep.

The next thing I knew, it was 6 am and I woke up from not being able to sleep.

I walked downstairs to see Joe… cooking and cleaning.

I was puzzled, Joe never cooks or cleans. I couldn't help but snort trying not to laugh because he was wearing his mother's apron that said, "It's A Girl Thing!"

He looked over to me and looked scared. His hair was a mess, he was wearing that apron, he had on cleaning gloves, and he had a sponge in his left hand and an egg in the other.

The table was set with two place mats on either end of the table, a flower in the middle, plates, forks, spoons, knives, napkins, cups, and bowls.

"Shelby?" He asked quickly, like, _I don't want you to see me like this._

"Yes, Joe?" I asked, cracking up.

"Why are you up?"

"That's a very good question, a very good question that I won't answer until you tell me why you're like, well, _this._" I said, laughing even more.

"It was going to be a surprise, and I wanted to make everything that I messed up go away. I know that won't work, but who said I couldn't try. Oh, and I also know that you said nothing would fix it, but I gave it a shot. I made your favorites, "He went along the counter pointing everything out. "Eggs, pancakes, muffins, bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, and English biscuits; I knew it would please you, so I did it. Now that I've told you all of this, why are you up?" He asked, panting.

"Couldn't sleep." I shrugged.

H looked at me like, _I just poured my heart out and that's what you give me?!_

"Okay, you win," I said, throwing my hands up in defeat. "I couldn't stop thinking about everything. I would wake up from being stressed and then I'd close my eyes and see you and Serena, together, in bed, having… you know… It was horrible! I couldn't get it out of my mind."

He took off the apron, put down the sponge, and took off the gloves. Joe leaned against the counter and thought for a moment.

"I don't know what to say." He said.

That's what I get?! Not even an _I'm sorry!_?!

"I'm not sure what to do anymore, Joe! Do I run away, get an abortion, give the baby up for adoption, or keep the baby and at least _try_ to live a happy life? This is so overwhelming it's not even funny! And the worst part is, no one can help me physically get through this."

I started t tear up. This was one of the worst parts of being pregnant, alone form being fat and nauseous all of the time, no one could feel what you were feeling and you got all emotional for the smallest things.

Joe walked over to me and wrapped me into a hug. I wanted to just push him away and run up to my room and never come out. But, what would that help? Should I give him another chance?

I just stopped thinking for a moment and cried into his chest. That's all I ever seem to do these days, think.

Joe stroked my hair and started to sing to me soothingly.

"Now I'm speechless,

Over the edge,

I'm just breathless.

I never thought that I'd catch this,

Lovebug again.

Now I'm

Hopeless,

Head over heels in the moment.

I never thought that I'd get hit,

By this Lovebug again."

I smiled into his shirt and he led me to the table. He served me the food and sat across from me.

"You're beautiful." He said out of nowhere.

That's when I realized how great my boyfriend really was.


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at Joe with loving eyes. Did he really mean it, or was he trying to be sweet just to soften my heart up, get back together with me, and somehow, break my heart once more. What was I supposed to do in a situation like this?

"Do you really think I'm beautiful, or are you just saying that?" I asked suspiciously. Maybe I shouldn't have because, Joe's face hardened and he stood up.

"So that's what I get?! I make this wonderful breakfast for you, I wear the most ridiculous apron a man could ever wear, I call you beautiful and I meant it, and all I get in return is a 'Do you really mean it?' ?!" He shouted, looking at me with sad eyes.

Frankie walked down the stairs, rubbing his little yes, Elvis, Nick's new puppy if you didn't know yet, following tiredly close behind.

"Why is everybody so mad all of a sudden?" He asked in his cute little tired voice.

"Oh sweetheart, we're not mad, we're just upset." I said, bending down on one knee so I would eye level with him.

"Why?"

"It's a girl thing."

"Is that why Joe is involved?" He laughed.

I giggled back and I heard Joe say a playful "Hey." from behind me.

"Do you want me to walk you upstairs?" I asked.

"No, Elvis and I can handle it. Thanks though."

"Okay, Frank, goodnight."

The little seven year old walked happily back up the stairs, the tired puppy still following close behind him.

"Joe," I said, turning around to face him. "I don't want to fight. I want everything back the way it used to be. When you'd hold me when I was sad and tell me everything was going to be alright, when we'd lay outside on the lawn and watch the stars, when you'd sing to me at midnight, laying under the sky when I couldn't sleep, and I'd fall asleep in your arms and wake up in my bed, you happily laying next to me, smiling and telling me how beautiful I was; when you'd kiss me like we haven't seen each other in a million years, even though we had only been apart for five minutes. That's what I miss. Not you and your brother fighting and you being mad at me. Not all of this!"

I let a few tears slip down my cheek as Joe's face softened back up again.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did with Serena, but I didn't do what you think."

"What? You mean have sex?" I asked, trying to contain my tears.

"No, I mean yes, I mean, ugh! I didn't have sex with her alright. We almost did, but I stopped it. I saw her naked and I started to think, and I stopped. Just please, let it go! I've done some things that I'm not proud of, but I regret it! I miss it when you'd tell me how much you loved me, and when I'd sing to you, when you'd fall asleep in my arms. When you'd tell me how proud of me you were, when Nick and I didn't fight, and a bunch of other times. Just please, don't do this!" He said, stepping closer to me.

I backed away slowly and started to think. Tears formed on the rims of my eyes, and they poured over. My face became red, along with my eyes, and Joe started to take a step closer to me.

Before I could say something and run away, my cell phone rang. My ringtone filled the room and I rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked, best I could, without squeaking.

"Is this Miss Shelby Phillips?" A soft tone asked from the other end of the line.

"Yes."

"I have some bad news." The voice said again.

"What is it?" I asked, preparing myself for something horrible.

What came out of her mouth next was horrible. She spoke the words that I would never want to hear. I hung up the phone and collapsed on the floor. A put my arms around my stomach and Joe knelt beside me and rested his hand on my back. He rubbed small circles on my back and tried to ask me what happened.

Nick and Kevin appeared at the top of the stairs and looked at me. They rushed down and knelt by my side as well.

"What did you do to her now Joe?" Nick asked, shooting daggers at his brother.

"I don't know. Someone called her and the next thing I knew she dropped her phone or something and collapsed to the floor crying. That was an unfair accusation!" Joe shouted.

Kevin noticed me holding my stomach and asked, "Is it something with the baby?"

I shook my head and fell into Joe's arms. Nick looked at us and he looked crushed. Why, I'm not sure. He stood up and walked upstairs.

Kevin watched him and looked back at me.

"Shelby, what happened? You know you can tell me anything." Kevin said sweetly.

I looked up at him quietly, dreading the words that came out of my mouth next.

"M-My parents were i-in a c-c-car c-c-ra-as-ash, wit-th m-my br-brothe-er. They're g-gone." I sobbed.

I buried my head into Joe's chest and he stroked my hair. I cried as hard as I could. Why was life so unfair? I regret telling them. Maybe I would've been with them longer. Maybe I shouldn't of gone to that stupid party. So many regrets raced through my mind and I said to Joe, "I l-love y-you."

Denise, Paul, and Nick appeared at the top of the stairs. I told them what happened. Everyone reacted differently. Denise, gasped, then pulled me away from Joe and into a hug. Paul just just looked at me consolingly, and rubbed small circles on my back. I caught a glimpse of Nick, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, ankles crossed, head hanging, and Kevin standing next to him, trying to get him to speak what was on his mind.

I slowly stood up and walked over to Nick. His big brown eyes showed sadness and his eyes were watery. I stopped crying and he uncrossed his arms.

"I'm sorry about your family." He mumbled.

I just looked at him unbelievably.

Kevin looked at me as if saying 'I'm sorry'.

I just turned into Joe's strong arms. After Frankie woke up, we told him, very slowly. He had every right to know. He and Palmer were practically best buddies. He cried a little, but then looked at me. He ran into my arms and wrapped his little arms around my waist. He cried into my stomach and looked up at me with his big puffy eyes.

I walked up to the guest room, refusing to eat. Nick wouldn't look at me, and Joe was bringing me everything, until I locked the door because, I was getting annoyed and laughing here and there, so he eventually stopped. I took a deep breath and got up off of the bed. I opened the closet to see my cloths color coordinated, due to Joe, and shoes organized by size of heel and color. I giggled to myself and dug through the back of the closet to see a black and purple case, squished in the corner. I pulled it out and set the case down on my bed. I ran my finger over the latch, and pulled it up, resulting in the case top going up slightly. I opened the case to reveal my prized possession, Old Belle. She was beautiful. Dark wood accents decorated the body of Old Belle. The neck was mahogany, and the strings were gold. The head of Old Belle was light color wood. The stars were painted light blue on the body. I pulled out my blue pluck that read 'Waiting on a Cure' in white letters. I plucked a few strings and tuned Old Belle.

I began to sing, _"Joe looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without _

_Joe talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night _

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

_Joe walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause _

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight _

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.. _

_Joe looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see."_

I looked down at the guitar and saw little bubbles of tears, dripping down the side.

I put the guitar away, but stopped when I noticed various papers and photos on the bottom of the case.

I put the guitar on the bed and pulled out picture that was on top of the pile. It was me and Joe at the Emmys. I smiled at the picture. After the Emmys, he took me out to dinner and asked me to be his girlfriend. I pulled out the next picture. It was me and the boys at the concert of the night of their third album release. That's the night told me he loved me. I pulled out another photo. It was me and my family, at Disney when I was six. I put the picture right back down, face down, in the case, put the other pictures back in, placed my guitar in its case, closed and locked the case, and put the guitar back in the closet.

Life was cruel and I wasn't happy. Why?

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, crying.

Joe walked in.

"Joe, I don't need anything." I said annoyed.

"I heard you singing." He said.

I just looked at the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Joe looked at me with sad eyes. Why was he sad? It was just a song.

"You did?" I asked, trying to keep cool.

"Yea, do you really think I don't love you?" He asked, wrapping his strong arms around me.

I thought for a moment. What _did_ I think?

"I'm not sure." I said softly.

His grip tightened around me.

"Shelby, please. I'm so sorry for not coming home. The last thing I want to hear is that you don't love me." He said, his voice drying up.

"Joe, I want to love you so much. It's not that I _don't_ love you; it's just, well… I'm not really sure."

"What is it Shelby?" He asked, pulling away from the hug and putting both hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes.

"I-I don't know." I said, lost for words. What was it?

His eyes became swollen and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

He turned on his heels and left the room.

I stared at the door, in disbelief. _Was _I still in love with Joe? I wasn't sure. Tears poured from my eyes as I heard the front door slam. I saw Joe outside running across the street and was looking which way to go. I ran downstairs and out the front door. The clouds were rolling in and the sky was becoming darker by the second. I looked over to Joe who was looking at the ground, frustrated. He kicked a rock, or at least attempted to, and fell on his butt. The ground rumbled as the thunder began. Rain began to pour down.

I could barely see anything.

I looked to my left and saw headlights headed towards me. I was deer caught in the headlights. My eyes widened and terror waved through my entire body. My heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings and my entire body froze in its place.

I suddenly felt a pressure hit my side as I went flying to the sidewalk. My head hit the sidewalk and I saw everything flash before my eyes. A dark figure went flying when the car hit the figure. I yelled in horror as that figure landed right next to me. It was Joe!

His palms were facing up and his legs were out straight in front of him. His arms were spread apart and his body was slanted to the side. His face was covered in blood and his eyes were sealed shut. His mouth hung open slightly and his nose was bent to the side. He was lying in a pool of blood.

"Joe!" I yelled in horror, once more.

I knelt down and put my hand on the back of his bloody head and my other hand on his cheek. His skin was cold and he looked pale, almost green. I laid my head on his chest and heart a very slow, unsteady heart beat. It seemed to only beat every 7, 8, 2, or 5 seconds. It was very strange, like a Techno beat. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Tears poured out of my eyes.

I felt a wave of fear wash over me as I heard a door slam behind me. I darted my head up and whipped around. Denise and Nick were rushing towards me. The car that had hit Joe had come to a stop and the driver closed her phone shut. An ambulance sped down the street. As if in a matter of seconds, I was being pulled away from Joe's body be a paramedic.

"Let me go!" I screeched.

I was resisting him and kicking and screaming. He tightened his grip on my arms. I spun around and met Nick's body. He stumbled a few steps. Through my tears, and over Nick's shoulder, I saw Paul holding a crying Denise. Frankie was sobbing into Kevin's stomach.

Nick's grip tightened and I cried harder. Joe was put onto a stretcher and lifted into the ambulance. My salty tears dripped down onto Nick's button down, blue and grey plaid shirt, with the sleeves rolled up of course. The rain continued pouring down and a paramedic approached Denise and Paul. Denise nodded and followed the paramedic to the ambulance. It sped off into the pouring rain and Nick pulled me to the car. We piled in and I sat in the back next to Nick. I collapsed against him and closed my eyes as tight as I could and tried to drain out Frankie's sobbing. We were all soaked, but that didn't matter right now. I looked into the rear view mirror and saw that Paul's eye's were puffy, as well as Kevin's, and Frankie was lying in his lap.

We shortly arrived at the hospital, to see Joe being wheeled down the hall. They entered a door that read Emergency Room.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking across the hall, I could see a young boy being wheeled down towards the room the doctors had just taken Joe. I breathed heavily, not wanting to recall today's events. Nick's arms tightened around me as my chin rested on his shoulder. A nurse showed us to the waiting area. After what seemed like forever, a doctor finally came out to address us.

"Jonas?" He asked.

My head shot up as I listened intently to what he was about to say.

"Yes?" Denise asked in a weary voice, probably from crying so much.

"I have some news." He said; no emotion showed on his face. I stood up, Nick standing with me and putting arms around my waist and pulling me close.

"Well, from the impact from the car to the long hours of surgery…" He started using all of these medical terms and speaking scientifically.

"English please?" I said, a bit anxious.

He looked at me with consoling eyes.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing that we could do."

The words that almost killed me. Not only were my parents and brother dead, but so was the love of my life. We just had to end fighting. I could kill myself over so many things right now.

Denise erupted into tears with the whole family. Nick leaned his head on my shoulder, beginning to sniffle. I wasn't sure what to do- laugh, cry, get mad… there were so many possibilities. But before I could decide, everything went black…

I fainted.

I later woke up in a hospital bed, surrounded be a curtain. I propped myself up with my arms, and remembered what had happened. I broke out into tears and the curtain was almost ripped from its hinges when it opened to reveal a crying Nick. Frankie was still crying into stomach, Paul and Denise were crying onto each other, Nick was crying on himself, and Kevin was trying not to cry. I could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes; probably hurt because, it was my fault that Joe was dead.

Nick looked at me for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. So, I jumped into his arms and sobbed even harder, if possible. He rested his head on my shoulder and cried with me. He sat on the edge of the bed and held me close. I started to think, do I even deserve to be here right now? Joe just took his own life over mine, and I don't think I'll be able to deal with that. I shoved Nick off of me and jumped off the bed. I yanked the door open and darted down the hall; past nurses, doctors, patients, staff, and some loved ones coming to visit their families. I ran, ran harder and faster than I ever had in my whole entire life. I ran out of the hospital and down the side walk. I kept running, not sure where I was going, I just kept on running. I finally reached a busy road. The walking sign was on stop. I thought for a moment, and attempted to jump out in front of a car, but was stopped by a pair of familiar strong arms. I was pulled back. I whipped around in his arms and started hitting him, like I had done to the poor paramedic earlier today. My make-up, which I only put on everyday to feel pretty around Joe, was running and my eyes burned from mascara that had gotten into my eyes from the rain and from the tears caused by Joe.

He pulled me close, but I still resisted. I kicked him in places no one should, but he didn't care. I hit him and basically did everything in the book, but he still held me close. I gave up and let myself into his arms. He picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the hospital. He set me down in an empty waiting room chair, considering it was about 10 pm, and looked at me.

He checked that no one was around and said, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

I had never seen him so mad, I was … scared.

I looked at the floor, fearing to look up at his raging eyes.

He just continued, "SHELBY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WAS RUNNING THROUGH YOUR MIND, BUT WHATEVER IT WAS, IT MUST'VE BEEN STUPID, JUST PLAIN STUPID!!"

That's where I drew the line.

"Nick, you don't control me! I'm my own self and I do what I want! You would've thought that someone as smart as you would know how independent I am and I don't listen to what anybody says if I really have my mind set to something! So just shut the hell up and stay out of my life. Joe's gone, it's my fault, I'm pregnant with _your_ child, Joe hates, whoops, hat_ed_ me for it and I'm not sure what to do with myself!" I cried, screaming so loud that Denise came in the room.

"What is going on in here?" She yelled, outraged.

"Shelby tried to kill herself!" nick blurted out.


	11. Chapter 11

Denise's shocked and angry expression changed to sadness and horror.

"Why?" She asked angrily.

"There's nothing left for me!" I shouted.

"YES THERE IS! YOU'RE PREGNANT, YOU HAVE A TON OF PEOPLE THAT LOVE AND CARE ABOUT YOU, AND YOU'RE LIVING IN A NICE HOME WITH GOOD PEOPLE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE THANKFUL AND MOVE ON?!" Nick screamed.

Denise gave him a stern look and he calmed down.

"Why don't you just put it in the news paper, you know, the fact that I'm pregnant… AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I yelled back.

"Says who?!" He spat back.

"Science!" I yelled, storming out of the room and down the hall to where the rest of the Jonas clan was sitting. Why were we still here, anyway?

When I walked in, everyone's eyes landed on me. Frankie jumped out of Kevin's lap and ran across the room and hugged me.

"Shelby, can you play us a song please?" He asked oh-so-quietly.

"Does Kevin or-" I was about to say Joe, but then stopped.

"Nick." He finished.

"Yes. Does Kevin or Nick have a guitar with them?" I asked him.

"It's in the car." Kevin said, getting up and walking away slowly and quietly.

He came back about 15 minutes later and Frankie was in my lap.

Frankie moved when Kevin handed me the guitar and I held it in my arms. It didn't have the magic touch that Old Belle did, but it was fine. I plucked a few strings and made sure it was tuned.

"Any special requests?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

"Have you written anything new?" Frankie asked.

I had, but the song wasn't perfect, so I just shook my head.

"Can you play," Kevin said, thinking for a moment. "Sorry?"

"Too sad!" Frankie blurted out.

"I Miss You?" Kevin asked.

"No!" Frankie shouted.

I gave him an odd look.

"I'd Lie?" Kevin asked once more.

"I love that song!" Frankie said.

"Okay, lets rock." I said.

I strummed the guitar quietly and began to play.

"_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes. _

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs. _

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie. _

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine. _

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie. _

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you. _

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle. _

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie."_

Nick was standing at the dorrway with Denise. She looked at me worriedly and at that very moment, doctors came rushing into the room.

"You won't believe this, but according to our data…" The doctor began rambling on again.

"English!" I screamed at him, setting the guitar aside and standing up from the chair.

"He's awake! Joe Jonas is alive!" He shouted excitedly. Doctors were buzzing all over the place and so were nurses. While everyone was still in a state of shock, I ran down to Joe's room, and burst in to see no one was there. A doctor walked in the door behind me.

"705j." he said.

I darted down the hall and up 5 flights of stairs. I finally reached the 7th floor, wing j, and down to room 5.

I opened the door and saw a smiling and confused Joe looking back at me.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked at Joe with wide eyes.

"Joe?" I asked in disbelief.

"Shelby?" he asked back. He had bandages wrapped around his entire body and his face was flushed pale.

The rest of his family followed closely behind me.

"Joe!" Denise yelled, running to her son and hugging him tightly.

He pushed her away and looked at her with confused eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, clearly confused by the situation.

"I'm your mother." She stated.

"No you're not."

Had he lost his memory?

"Who are all of these people?" he asked, referring to the rest of his family.

"Your family." I said.

"The only person in the room that I know is you, Shelby." He said, in a tone that was telling everyone else that they were not wanted here.

"But Joe, how could you forget your own family?" Kevin asked.

"My family? I have a family?" He asked.

"Yes Joe, and you have for the past eighteen years." Nick said angrily, glaring at me the entire time.

"Well, I don't remember it, so it's not true." Joe said, crossing his arms childishly.

"Yes it Joe! Don't do this!" I gasped.

Was he serious? Did he not remember anyone? Was this all some sort of sick joke? Well, I wasn't about to play along and I was going to make sure that he knew that.

"Joe, this isn't funny. If you're playing some sort of sick joke on us then I'll be fuming and I'll never speak to you again!" I exclaimed, crying once more.

"What joke?" He asked clueless. Wait, he wasn't playing. This wasn't all some sort of sick joke. So, this was _real_.

I darted out of the room and down the long hall again. De já vu.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I ran, to keep my vision clear. I ran out of the hospital and caught the next taxi that crossed in front of me.

"24th avenue please." I said, handing him whatever I had in my pocket, which was $10.00.

He drove me to the residence and I darted out of the vehicle. I ran upstairs to the pale green room and ripped open the closet doors. I threw everything into the suitcases and shut them. I grabbed my guitar and packed everything else in the room in a flash. I darted down the stairs and ran down the white sidewalk. The clouds were beginning to role in and the sky was getting darker. I finally got to my destination

It was the yellow house I had lived in for so many years, of course, until I was kicked out. The door was a pale yellow and the wood on the house was still unpeeled, due to my mother's obsession over it. The front porch still had plants on its rails and hanging from the roof' although, they were dried up from the lack of water. The cool air sent chills up my spine and I took a few steps closer to the house. It urged me to get closer, to enter my nightmare that would haunt me forever. It was now or never. I took a few steps towards the house, and an even stronger gush of wind hit me this time. I was a little startled at first, but go over it.

I reached the tiny porch and stared at one flower in the corner. It was my mother's favorite- the strange white orchid with pink accents, if there ever was such a thing. She was casually looking thorough the isles of the home gardening section at the market when she had come across this "rare phenomenon", as she _used_ to call it. It was no more; just a shriveled up weed. I turned the knob of the front door, surprised to find it open. But then, I recalled that my genius of a brother would always leave it open, even though mom always told him to close it before we would leave the house. But of course, he would simply "forget".

I pushed open the door and a cool draft released from the house. It blew my hair slightly. I forced myself to step into the complex. I looked at the Victorian and antique furniture that gave it the old feeling, as if when you stepped foot in this building, you were stepping back in time. I laid my things down on the ground. I took a step toward the kitchen, but decided against it, due to the fact that it would bring back to many painful memories. But then again, the house itself was ripping me apart internally. I walked into the living room and instead of a happy feeling that should've washed over me, remorse and regret did. I looked at the violet couched that had dark mahogany frames and legs. I looked at the antique television set with decorative antennas popping out of the top of it. I looked at the side tables, modeled like those in the palace of Queen Victoria. All of a sudden, it just happened, I broke down.

I ran around the empty room, crying and flipping down the pictures that rested on each table. I flipped down the Easter, Christmas, Birthday, and family pictures. As for the pictures hanging on the walls, I brought them down and laid them flat on the floor.

After my small tantrum, I ran upstairs, tearing thorough there as well. I ran past everything and straight to my room. But, when I opened my white door, I discovered a room that didn't look as if it belonged to me. Everything was boxed up, and moved off to the side. My bed was no longer in the room and my walls were not the happy ocean color they were once. All of my posters had been taken from the walls and placed in another box off in the corner. My room had been turned into mom's new sewing room. She had wanted one for so long, but we never had the room. My vanity housed the thread, measuring tape, pins, needles, and fabrics. Designs were taped all over my mirror. An antique sewing machine was displayed in the far corner of the room on a deep brown wood Victorian table. My full length mirror mad been replaced with one that looked like one of those from the _Titanic_ movie.

I ran from there, taking the few boxes with me and piling them onto a small vintage hotel cart that we had. I ran down the street and to the nearest bus station. I piled with all of my things onto a bus headed for the airport, including the hotel cart. I caught the nearest plane to Texas and insisted that I take _everything_ with me. The staff agreed and I boarded the plane, hitting a few passengers here and there. I settled in my seat at the back of the plane and placed my two smaller bags under the seat in front of me. It smelled of urine and expired milk, but I didn't complain, glad that I was leaving; I was leaving behind the past that would cause me fear and pain in the future- my house me deceased family, the Jonas', my friends, and most importantly, my currently forgetful boyfriend who was probably arguing with Nick over whether they were brothers or not. How long would it be until found out, again, that I was pregnant with his brother's baby?

I ignored this and rested my head on the seat and looked ahead, preparing myself for the new life that would lay ahead of me.

**Sorry for the long wait but I was stuck. Thanks for all of the helo of one reader! You know who you are and I apologize but I forgot your screen name! Thanks! Love you all! This was the final chapter of this story but I will begin the next story by Wednesday, so watch out for it!**


End file.
